Amayadori
by Nanami Asuka
Summary: <html><head></head>Di tengah keramaian stasiun kereta api, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku agar bias masuk ke dalam keteta secepat mungkin. Tapi keramaian ini membuat langkahku menjadi lamban. Entah mengapa hari ini sangat ramai. Aku jadi kesulitan melangkah dan tak sengaja lenganku menyenggol pinggang seseorang dan membuat orang tersebut meringis kesakitan "Maaf, maafkan saya" kataku sambil menunduk</html>


**AMAYADORI**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair **: SasuNaru

**Warnin**g : AU, OOC, typos, YAOI, dll

Di tengah keramaian stasiun kereta api, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku agar bias masuk ke dalam keteta secepat mungkin. Tapi keramaian ini membuat langkahku menjadi lamban. Entah mengapa hari ini sangat ramai. Aku jadi kesulitan melangkah dan tak sengaja lenganku menyenggol pinggang seseorang dan membuat orang tersebut meringis kesakitan

"Maaf, maafkan saya" kataku sambil menunduk meminta maaf pada seorang pria yang jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, ia seperti seorang pegawai kantoran. Aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, betapa terkejutnya aku. Pria yang tersenggol oleh lenganku juga sepertinya juga terkejut terbukti dari batang rokoknya yang terjatuh di lantai stasiun.

"Naruto" kata pria tersebut.

"Sasuke" kataku. Aku terkejut. Ternyata aku bisa bertemu dengannya setelah 5 tahun perpisahan kami. Ingin rasanya kupeluk dirinya seperti dulu, tapi aku tak bias. Meskipun aku ingin, aku tetap tidak bias karena kisah kami telah berakhir 5 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan hiruk pikuk stasiun, tak membuat kami tak saling bertatapan. Terdiam di tempat berdiri masing-masing, tak percaya dengan pertemuan kami ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Kabarku baik, dan kau?"

"Kabarku baik juga. Bagaimana jika…" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya

"Jika apa Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Kau mau minum kopi bersamaku? Keretanya telah berlalu"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnyadan membuat aku menubruk punggungnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanyaku

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku?"

Itu… itu karena aku tak tahu kau mengajakku minum kopi dimana…' ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Sebenarnya aku malu padanya. Terpesona padanya yang kini terlihat dewasa. Ya… walaupun dari dulu ia memang terlihat dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia terlihat sangat dewasa dan hal itu membuat aku malu, tak berani mengangkat kepalaku.

'Oh" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahny. Kami keluat dari stasiun kereta api dan memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang letaknya tak jauh dari stasiun kereta api.

NARUTO POV END

^Nanami_531^

'Mau pesan apa tuan-tuan? Tanya pelayan kedai kopi tersebut pada kedua pria yang duduk di tengah-tengah kedai kopi tersebut.

'Black coffee, kau?"

"Eh?!" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat kea rah pelayan yang sedang menunggu, menulis pesanan kedua pria tersebut. "Ada orange jus?" Sasuke terbelakak, ternyata Naruto masih menyukai orange jus.

"Ada. Apakah Anda ingin pesan orange jus?" Tanya pelayan tersebut dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, secangkir black coffee dan segelas orange jus. Mohon tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan tersebut sambil berlalu.

"Ternyata kau masih menyukai orange jus, ya…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya

" Ya"

Mereka diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang kini membelenggu mereka

'Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati' kata pelayan tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Terima kasih..' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu.

Lagi-lagi keheningan kembali tercipta. Walaupun mereka telah menyesap minuman masing-masing, tetapi sepertinya tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ingin angkat bicara.

"Kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata terlebih dahulu angkat bicara, memecah keheningan. Ia merasa risih dengan keheningan itu. Tak ingin rasa canggung terus menerus membelenggu dirinya dan juga Narutp.

"Kau tahu perusahaan _Sabaku Corporation_? Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya 'Aku bekerja disana sebagai Manager Perencanaan"

"Wah… kau hebat juga. Padahal kau kan seorang _Dobe_" kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum pahit.

'Ternyata Sasuke masih saja menyebutku dengan kata "_Dobe_". Memangnya aku sebodoh itu?!' batin Naruto

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena melihat senyum Naruto yang ia tak tahu artinya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Taka pa-apa. Oh ya?! Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto

Kami telah putus 4 tahun yang lalu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kami hanya merasa bahwa kami tidak cocok satu sama lain saja. Jadi kami mengakhiri hubungan itu agar tak ada yang lebih lama tersakiti"

"Oh…"

"Lalu kau sekarang, bagaimana?'

"Bagaimana ya…" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal "Aku…' kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika handphone miliknya bordering.

"Halo. Ada apa?"

"….."

"Aku berada di sebuah kedai kopi yang berada tak jauh dari stasiun kereta api biasanya"

"…"

Gomen. Aku llupa" kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sasuke terus melihat Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di balik handphone. Ia merasakan rindu kepada Naruto. Rindu yang teramat besar. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan keduat tangannya sejak di stasiun kereta api namun egonya yang terlalu besar membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Telepon aku jika sudah sampai' kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Siapa?"

"Direktur tempat aku bekerja"

"Apa katanya?"

'Ia bertanya aku sekarang ada dimana karena rapat akan dilaksanakan 30 menit lagi. Sedangkan aku belum ada dikantor dan sedang bersamamu disini. Hehehe" kata Naruto nyengir

Sasuke tersenym tipis. Ia menyukai senyum Naruto itu. Senyum yang membuat hatinya terenggut darinya. Membuat ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang ada di depannya sekarang. Bahkan hingga kini Sasuke merasa Naruto masih merenggut hati miliknya.

"Ia akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputku karena ia takut rapat yang penting itu bisa jadi berantakan jika tanpa adanya aku disana' Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Direkturmu baik juga ya…"

"Iya. Ia sangat baik pada setiap karyawannya"

"oh…" entah mengapa saat Naruto bercerita tentang direkturnya itu, Sasuke merasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor telepon yang bias kau hubungi?" Tanya Naruto sedangkan Naruto terkejut dan terlihat dai ekspresi wajahnya

'Tentu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengambil dompet miliknya yang berada di dalam tas kerjanya. Raut wajah Naruto berubah gelisah dan kemudian kembali ceria setelah menemukan sebuah kartu nama berwarna gold. "Itu kartu namaku yang dulu tapi nomor teleponnya sama kok" jelas Naruto sambil mengulurkan kartu nama tersebut kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya "Namikaze Naruto?"

"oh iya. Aku lupa. Kau kan hanya tahu namaku 'Uzumaki Naruto' ya. Hehehe… itu karena sejak SMP aku tinggal dengan paman Iruka dan aku memakai marga ibuku agar tak ada orang yang merasa canggung denganku. Tapi sekarang margaku berubah menjadi…"

"Jadi kau saudara dari Namikaze Kyuubi, direktur dari 'Namikaze Corporation'?!" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya. Darimana kau tahu Kyuubi-nii?"

"Itu karena…"

"oh iya, aku lupa. Hehehe" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya "Itachi kan kakaknya Sasuke. Wah… itu artinya kita satu keluarga dong"

"Iya. Tapi kenapa saat acara pernikahan mereka kau tak ada?"

"Itu karena aku tak bias hadir. Dosenku tak mengizinkan aku untuk ke Jepang dikarenakan aku saat itu sedang persiapan skripsi"

"Oh"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hening kembali membelenggu mereka cukup lama. Bel yang berada di pintu kedai kopi tersebut berbunyi pertanda ada pengunjung kedai tersebut.

"Sasuke?!"

" Sai?!"

"Ah, Sai. Ternyata yang menjemputku itu kau ya.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasi

"Iya dan cepatlah Naruto. Kau ingin direktur mengamuk karena kau tak hadir di rapat dan sedang bersama mantan kekasihmu ini" ucap Sai sinis

"Oh iya… aku duluan ya, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi jika kita bertemu" kata Naruto yang berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menerus melihat kearah Naruto pergi bersama Sai.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu lagi kekasihku, Naruto. Itu pasti!" ucap Sasuke percaya diri sambil menggenggam tangannya.

To Be Continue

Balas Review! ^-^

Gomen bagi reader yang mungkin kecewa dengan fic-ku yang pertama. Maklum, masih amatiran jadinya Cuma itu aja yang bisa saya kasih..

**GerhardGeMi** : Akan saya pertimbangkan deh… tapi gak janji ya… hehehe

**son sazanami : **lihat aja nanti ya… ^^

**Guest** : ini SasuNaru, hehehe

**ca kun **: ada sih sekuelnya tapi masih kesimpan di otak. Hehehehe

**devzlee** : Naru disini laki-laki

**oguri miruku** : ada kok sekuelnya nanti… tapi sabar ya… ^^

**NekoTama-Chan** : the end, gomen lupa taruh di akhir…

**Sheren** : ada kok… tenang aja..

**Uzumaki scout 36** : iya… gomen gak teliti karena deg-degan terus sih… hehehe

**Arka ryuusei** : oke! Tenang aja!^-^b


End file.
